


Kingdom of Ruby Luxuria vs The World

by RubyLuxuria



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Original Work
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Harems, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLuxuria/pseuds/RubyLuxuria
Summary: Experiment story by Ruby Luxuria. Do not read.A kingdom of OCs now finding themselves stuck in a world where fictional characters made their own nations.





	Kingdom of Ruby Luxuria vs The World

# Babylon

This story is not for those who wish to see some epic fight, or a love story that bring tears of joy to the heart, not even a story that drives one angsty to the point of madness.

No, this is not those kinds of stories.

This story is far too stupid to even be compared to even the most average story.

Yes, harem is this story’s main theme, but not the extent where the Mary Sue MC forcefully NTR the ladies without even them knowing.

No, this is far too stupid even for that standard.

For those who still wish to keep reading this, then don’t put all of those high hopes here.

…

Still here?

Then, prepare for a cringe fest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The story begins deep in the space of Margia, where a huge fireball can be seen flaring up in the sky.

“Left engine receives 70% damage! Flying is no longer an option!” said a voice as the inside of the bridge of a ship is filled with red light, blaring siren and massive amount of shakes.

Ruby Luxuria, a giant ship housing tens of thousands of people are currently running away from their own world’s destruction.

But as of now, that idea seems impossible. Not when one of the engines on the ship is currently malfunctioning.

Luckily for them, a planet is not too far from their location.

With that, the ship is now crash landing right into an unknown spherical mass of earth.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Is everyone okay?” the captain ask, now finding himself dangling with only his upper half is still holding on his seat.

“Yes, sir.”

Similar responds are heard by all in the room, as all of them pulling themselves up.

Some of them started working their way in front of their computer, tapping buttons on the keyboards as they are searching for something.

“Sir, Ruby Luxuria suffers minor damage from the crash landing. All sectors remain unharmed.”

The captain sighs, “That’s a good thing to know. What about our current location?”

“Main camera is back online.”

The monitor turns on, showing the outside of the ship.

Lush, green forest can be seen out there, with animals running around all over the place, living happily as far as the eyes can see.

One of the staff member speaks up, “Oxygen level is perfect for us. We can travel outside with no worries of the air, sir.”

Another one speaks up, “Sir, question?”

“What is it?”

“Why are the animals around here look exactly like the one from our planet?”

The captain chuckles out loud, “That means we are able to cross to the other world. That should be the only explanation right now.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

These people are the citizens from the world of Zeroes.

The world of Zeroes does not deviate much from our own world, but an existence of one extra civilization recorded in the history changes everything.

That civilization is the Aranzo Empire, whereas people with supernatural abilities are born from. The first generation of Aranzo Empire is siblings from different dimensions, and from them comes more and more deviation. From them come heroes and warriors and such legends that accompanies them.

As such, by the end of the world, people in suits are all over the place, waging war against each other over the authenticity of Aranzo’s lineage.

While that happen, some of those who are willingly to do anything for the sake of surviving created a ship that can fill up to ten thousand billion people, taking years after years of creating one in the first place.

They did, but the launching takes some problem as those numbers are not be able to fulfill as when the time comes for the maiden voyage, so many people died already.

At the end of the day, only five thousand people are still alive, boarding the ship and set sail to another world.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[Babylon]

Babylon is a kingdom somehow stuck in time.

Looking like a medieval, ancient civilization as it is, Babylon started as a normal kingdom prospered by gods of their own belief system.

Unfortunately when a king named Gilgamesh rises on the throne, his arrogance against both humans and deities show as he looks down upon them all, seeing himself as the only person worth ruling the whole world and everything is his and his only.

This led to a tense relationship between him and the deities, starting from him not wanting to bow down onto the gods, leading to the creation of Enkidu, who soon becomes his friend, and his death, thanks to the scornful Ishtar.

This what makes Gilgamesh the king as he is now, finding himself scared of death and loneliness that he is willingly trusting his people, now growing his identity from the self-proclaimed King of Heroes to the acknowledged-by-masses Wise King of Uruk.

Now, after seeing how his kingdom landed itself in this strange world free of Sumerian gods, he found himself staring before the land itself, lose in thought on how his and other neighboring nations, who felt the same effect of being in another world live their lives in Margia.

“Your Majesty,” his thought is brought to attention by a woman in veil, who bows slightly toward him, presenting him a letter, “You’ve received a request of meeting.”

“A meeting?” his red eyes are now staring straight at her, “Siduri, who do you think dare to even speak to the King of Babylon himself?”

“It’s the new nation that was just developed in the southwest of Babylon.”

The golden-haired king turns to glare at her, “That new nation? So, they have finally shown themselves to the world?”

All the leaders of this world know of the appearance of the new nation.

How couldn’t they? This is not the first time they see a giant fireball from the sky impacting onto the earth.

Words even travel fast from one nation to another, even if the distance from one place cannot be reached by mere foot.

What people wish to know is what the name of this new location is and what their direction of ruling is as of now.

None of them wanted to have a war with each other, and so if one kingdom decided to go rogue, every other countries will be acting as a deterrent force against them.

This is how this world works.

Gilgamesh now moves close to his chief priestess, taking the letter off from her hand and inspects every inch of the paper.

“Intriguing,” is his first word upon finishing with whatever he is doing there with the paper.

The veiled woman is now staring at him, “What is it, Your Majesty?”

“This strange parchment’s in itself. The new nation is formed on top of the ocean, with no trees nearby. No, there should be no tree around the beach, none outside of my kingdom. Yet this is what they have to present to me. Could it be that they brought some of their parchments with them when arriving here? Or could they be making new ones of their own?”

His eyes now turning toward where the sea is, “This world limits my Sha Nagba Imuru. I cannot see beyond what presents in this world. In other words, I cannot see all lives before they emerge in here.”

The golden king quickly walks out of the balcony, now moving past Siduri, “It is matters not. Those who wish to meet their king, then I shall present them with that ability.”

Thus, Gilgamesh opens up the gate into Babylon, allowing for the ruler of this new nation to enter this holy kingdom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The captain is the newly appointed ruler of the newly made nation, Ruby Luxuria.

The name of the nation comes from the name of the ship that brings them into this world.

Thus, it is natural to think that the captain is not the one to be the leader.

Ah, you think I would make such a note that since he is the captain, thus he is the ruler?

A simple mistake.

One should know that this ship is made with everyone in mind, those also include all the world leaders from the previous world.

Unfortunately the world he lives in loathes heroism.

Those who wish to be heroes; warriors that protect the world from any threats, instead of being treated like superheroes in the movies, are being treated as an equal, or maybe worse threat to humans.

As such, during the last days of the dying earth, only those who believe of the heroes being the good guys, or those who willingly to forsake their belief on those world leaders willingly to aboard the ship.

Does this sound like the story of Noah and his ark?

Maybe, but it is not the matter of belief that save this people; it is the matter of will to survive, and some failed in that.

Only few world leaders survived, and now joining some of the heroes as Ruby Luxuria’s Councils of People; which isn’t much, as there is only one of them.

The name is the reminder for them that they are only people, and surviving should be their number one priority.

Not that it could do any change. Only six of them are inside what they wished to call as Parliament. It’s just a big meeting room inside Ruby Luxuria.

Those councils are all people who are in charge of Ministries of their own.

There are Ministries of Defense, Foreign Affair, Finance, Internal Affair and Information.

And then there’s the King himself.

Each of them has their own background that clearly has nothing to do with what they are assigned to. For each of them, the jobs of politician are a job for people with no education background of relevant.

It’s easy to say that this is pretty much going to be the downfall of Ruby Luxuria.

Don’t believe me?

How about I introduce you one by one toward all six members of the Councils before we get to the story, shall we?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Let’s introduce the only person ever dabbled in politic, and an actual member of Diet even when she’s not even close to being a Japanese.

Cecilia Éclair.

Long, blonde hair with hair decoration in the form of blue flowers around her forehead.

She’s an alien.

A literal alien, not the foreigner-without-passport type of alien; the totally-not-a-Supergirl type of alien.

Thrown away accidentally from her parents’ ship, she landed in Earth where she was found by villagers who totally thinks that the modern world outside is a poison.

They sees her as a ‘Star Child’ and a messiah from the god (whoever they think as one) and started kidnapping kids left and right to find her a husband.

She was saved when police caught the cult and now being raised by Japanese parents, only to learn that the only difference between her species and Earthling are pheromone secretion manipulation that lets people become attracted to you and her ability to change gender.

But she gives no shit about any of those, instead finding herself as part of Diet years later through sheer… willpower and also taken a liking to heroes, thus why she boarded the ship.

She is bad at math, thus she is the Minister of Finance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now, let us learn of the first non-politic heroes among the councils.

Ryo Sashihara. Grey hair that defies physic.

He is that one kid that watches Power Rangers and says, “I’m going to be Lord Zedd!”

Yes, he watched Power Rangers, not the original one, Super Sentai. Let’s throw that argument off the window.

Basically, he adores villain so much when he was a young kid. Why? Because his dad is the leader of the group that creates monsters a.k.a. villains.

Then growing up happen and him and his sister views the horrifying event of some of those creatures their dad cooked up has no other choice but to live like monsters.

Discriminations toward monsters are everywhere and that’s where he stands.

Ryo betrays his dad and do the coup d’état, basically becomes the next leader of the group.

Now he is the Minister of Internal Affair, and the ship’s internal security is all of his jurisdiction.

Nobody knows if that is a good thing or not.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rina Natasha. A black haired girl with pink tips on her hair.

On paper, she is the king’s big sister.

But in reality, she is the king’s little sister from a different dimension.

Confused? That ain’t nothing yet.

She and the king’s counterpart in her dimension are twins, and she has a deep unrequited incest-y love toward her dearest brother.

Her world dies early, and now she is reborn in the world of Zeroes as the king’s cousin.

The king has an older twin sister but now she’s dead, so the girl is taking her place now.

Owh, and she is the Minister of Information, which isn’t close to her forte as a scientist in the previous world.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ferhad Junid. Blonde-dyed haired man.

He is a ninja-wannabe who discovered his own power after learning Indian mystical cakra thing. He makes use of that ability to call himself a ninja, and goes toward one ninja school to train in the arts of ninjutsu.

He watched a certain ninja anime way too much that whenever he uses his techniques, he had to call it out loud, telling the enemy exactly what is he trying to do.

He calls it an intimidation tactic, and it works… 80% of the time. Other time he got beaten up so easily, he tried not to call out some of the stronger attacks he has.

Obviously it shouldn’t have work because then people actually knows that he is about to do something big before he did something big.

Now he is the Minister of Defense, with the power of all troops of heroes below him.

His favored unit is ninjas, and he puts them on the frontline instead of reconnaissance or black ops.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leliana Hathaway. A green-haired, short-haired girl with D cup breasts, the only one with such size among the councils and her peer of friends.

It is said that her breasts size is a product of multinational cross breeding that happened in her family that she really has no idea what race she even is.

Her maternal family is a family of miko, so obviously she is supposed to be part Japanese, but then there is the fact that her mom does not look like Asian.

She is also from the long line of seers in her family, able to predict the future of any kind. But instead of that, she can see alternate universes, a power that has been long gone from her family.

As of now, she is the newlywed wife of the king, and as part of the council, thanks to her inability to be a social butterfly, she takes the role of the Minister of Foreign Affair.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And then there is the king himself; Shraffe Kyu. A messy-haired, black-haired man.

His childhood is super great that he was kidnapped by a certain cult that sexually assaulted underage boys and make them raped underage girls as some form of audition/ritual.

Thanks to this, he is unable to make up his own mind over stuff, even to the point of marriage. It’s because he was dating at least, recorded in history, four girls who are also from his peers of friends.

They decided to be nice to him and marry him all at once, but then one of them is now in coma and the other one just wants to be with the comatose one secretly.

Now he has two wives, one of them is part of the council.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

These compressed information are all not made up on the go.

The characters are the established characters of the author’s own original series.

He just didn’t bother to finish up all of the origin stories for them all, due to the numbers of fuck given to him.

You can see where this story is going already.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As of now, Shraffe presents an announcement he just received toward all present members (that means all of them), “The king has spoken. He agreed to it.”

Joys can be heard by some of them, while nervous on the other hand.

Ferhad Junid speaks up in concern, “Then, is the Ministry of National Affair going to go? This is essentially their work after all.”

Leliana Hathaway responds to his question, “I believe it is better if the king himself go to meet another king. We would give off disrespectful manner if the king didn’t come along.”

Ferhad simply chuckles, “Really? How about just tell us that you wish to be with your beloved?”

His words indeed catch off her guard.

The day the two got married is the day when the world shows the symptom of immediate dying.

Truly the best wedding gift god could have given to them, if there is any god at all.

Sarcasm is an expression used indicating the meaning of opposition than what it is said.

Those words are an example of sarcasm.

Leliana quickly screams out at him, “What’s wrong with that!? We couldn’t even get a proper night with our world coughing out volcanic eruption and all that!”

Shraffe chuckles at her words, now speaking up to her, “Don’t worry, Leliana. You are right that I need to go with you there. If we were to start off with on a good start, we need to at least show that we mean to do this.”

Ferhad quickly gives off a suggestion, “Then, how about we send our troop along with you? The king of Babylon may see you as an easy target if you do not come prepare for a war.”

“Then that should be fine.”

The king now turns toward Rina Natasha, “Would you like to come too? Maybe you could exchange cultural information between us?”

She shakes her head, “Probably not. I’d rather not jumping into the fray of uncertainty. Until a proper connection between Ruby Luxuria and Babylon has been established, then we can do so.”

“That’s good then.”

As all present standing up, Shraffe speaks up to all of them, “I hope all of you know that what happen this will be hard on all of us. What we are doing here onward may either strengthening Ruby Luxurian, or endangering us all, but this is the only way for us to survive if we are going to finish what we’ve started.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There are proper etiquettes when trying to establish a positive relationship with another country.

Too bad that those etiquettes are literally unknown by these council people, not even the most political-based background; the one I just told you guys.

They are heroes, not politician. They spent their time beating up bad guys and saving good guys from deadly situations.

In other words, they are way too hardworking to do the job of lazy people.

One of those known etiquettes is that the king himself joins the meeting for the first time meeting and brings along some armed people.

There they go, with the Shraffe and Leliana leading the team, as they are now entering the city of Babylon through the gate of… Babylon…

Not supposed to be a pun there…

With the team of armored people slowly walking through curious crowd, they move straight to where they believe to be the palace owned by the king himself; the biggest building among them all, located in the center of Uruk.

One would have confused on how far Ruby Luxuria is from Uruk.

Not far.

The kingdom of Babylon only has one city at this moment, and the city is located closest to the beach where the ship Luxuria landed.

You could say it’s just around the corner.

The view is being watched by Gilgamesh, who silently pondering at each of those people before his attention is mildly distracted, “Today is not the day for me to play with you, Ishtar.”

His red eyes slowly turning toward another pair of red eyes, owned by a female in skimpy white and gold outfit and twin-tailed black hair, who puffs her cheek as she mumbles, “What do you mean, play!? I am here only to destroy the city you so loved for!”

The goddess Ishtar is as of now in a terrible state.

She is the only Sumerian deity getting pulled into this strange world alongside the city at one point after the primordial goddess was defeated.

Yes, at the moment of time, as Ishtar and a visitor from a different time were helping Gilgamesh were trying to defeat Tiamat, one of the humanity’s biggest threats.

They were in the moment of victory when a huge black hole appear sucking Babylon in, alongside her who is now found herself stuck, possessing a body of a human girl.

Thus, day to day, to cover her boredom and her homesick, she throws her tantrum toward Gilgamesh himself, attacking the city with less effort of countering them.

This body of hers is just a teenager, and her action mirrors one.

Her eyes are now peering through the crowd, trying to find the visitors, now wondering, “Gilgamesh, what did you see from your eyes? Where are they coming from?”

“A time different from us, mongrel,” the king responds in his own way of speaking, “It should be known by everyone that lives here that Margia tend to attract the souls from different walk of life. These people, I believe, comes from a world different from ours.  Unfortunately I can only deduce what I see from their ship on the coast.”

“Eh…” Ishtar simply looking at them all, with her eyes are now spotting Shraffe from afar, “What about their king? What do your eyes see?”

“Something far more sinister, perhaps? I do not believe they come here for a simply alliance proposition.”

Siduri now appears out from the door behind them, calling out to him, “Your Majesty, our guest has now arrived at the front of the palace.”

“I know, Siduri,” he mutters, “Lead them to the throne room. I shall be entertaining our guest in a short while.”

The veiled woman slowly walks out of there, with Ishtar suddenly speaks up, “I will be joining the meeting as well. It is my duty as the goddess of war to oversee the matter of any potential leading to war.”

“Do whatever you want.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shraffe and Leliana just stand in the throne room, looking nervously as they look around all over the room.

The woman opens up her mouth, “This guy is crazy. There’re just so many gold used on the walls and the pillars…”

The man shakes his head in disbelief, “The Golden Rule skill is really something…”

Leliana turns toward her husband, wondering, “Do you think our world’s Gilgamesh also has golden palace?”

“We wouldn’t know that. Even if golden palace truly exist in Mesopotamian civilization back then, the bandits could have stolen and sold the gold away after the downfall of the kingdom,” Shraffe shrugs at her question.

Suddenly, a voice from one of the less armored soldiers of Babylon screams out, “Your Majesty has arrived into the throne room!”

It is an announcement used to tell people in the room of the appearance of their glorious king, and it seems what the soldier said is true.

Gilgamesh indeed arrives into the scene, followed by Siduri, Ishtar and several other people.

The golden king stares straight toward the other ruler, calling out to him, “I welcome you to my kingdom, king of Ruby Luxuria.”

“Thank you for the honor, wise king of Uruk,” he bows at them.

His words somehow attract the attention of most.

Gilgamesh now wonders of his words, “It seems you know of me and my title.”

“Indeed. The name Gilgamesh is known in the history book of my own world before the destruction.”

Usually the golden king will simply praise him for knowing “his king”, but this Gilgamesh knows too well that the possibility of him appearing from a world different from his is big.

He snickers, “Then, I shall even welcome you to the world of Margia. I hope you are informed that this new world welcomes all different kingdoms from different worlds.”

“It appears to be that way. I do receive words of such thing from my informant. I would love to meet all of the other kingdoms one day.”

“You will,” Gilgamesh smile at him, “As of today, your kingdom’s existence is known by all in Margia. They will find a way to communicate with you.”

“That is a very good thing to know.”

All is now silenced.

The wise king suddenly pulls out a huge golden axe, now pointing the tip toward the other ruler, “Let’s beat around the bush. Your appearance in this place is not simply to start an alliance with me. Why are you here, mongrel!?”

Siduri seems startled by his words while Ishtar simply snickers from the development. The soldiers of Babylon are now pulling their weapons up.

But Ruby Luxurian did nothing to retaliate. All of them simply standing there, not doing anything but watching at the numerous soldiers around them preparing for a fight.

Shraffe suddenly chuckles, looking at his wife once before muttering, “You really do amaze me sometime, Caster Gilgamesh. No matter what, I can never fool your eyes.”

The golden king is now changing his stance, alerted by his words, “You know… my Class…”

“Your Servant Class? The fact that you are a manifestation of the real Gilgamesh summoned from Throne of Heroes? Or what about Archer Ishtar over there?”

“You…” Gil is now glaring straight at him, “What kind of world you came from?”

Shraffe responds, “From where I came from, you are just a video game character. Our Gilgamesh doesn’t have a friend made up of clay befriended a divine harlot. Enkidu is just a wild man who had sex way too much with the divine harlot.”

Ishtar moves close to him, inspecting his face as she steps away, snickering at Gil, “Interesting ruler, isn’t he? I have never seen someone dare to even speak to you like that.”

She now stops before him, “As a Goddess of War, I can tell how much have someone fought in his life just by looking at him. I can tell that he fought things even worse than what you did in your life.”

The goddess is correct. Shraffe and his team may not have fought a giant bull from heaven or an immortal goddess, but they have been involved in a war a lot more complicated than just a fight.

The world of Zeroes have villains with obsession of conquering or recreating the world, coming out from different dimensions and even enslaving aliens to do their bidding.

It’s not just one or two enemy, but millions of them at once.

Gilgamesh can tell how big it is by hearing the tone of her words, and now he puts down his axe, calling out to Shraffe, “You still do not state your intention of being in here.”

The other king scoffs, moving his left hand toward a golden arrow head-shaped bracelet around his right wrist, quickly pulling out a golden sword as he now twirls it around, stabbing it into the floor.

“I am Shraffe Kyu, ruler of Ruby Luxuria, and I am here to ask you a simple question; will you let your country be assimilated into our kingdom, sparing your people or will you watch how we invade your country, taking all of your women.”

The Babylonian are now alarmed by his declaration of war.

Ishtar chuckles, glaring at him, “Taking all the women? That demand is too specific, is it not?”

Leliana finally speaks up, laughing a bit louder, “You are a goddess with conflicting roles; you wouldn’t know what my husband wishes to seek. It is an ultimate goal that you old timers will never understand.”

“Owh? Then do humor me. What is that ultimate goal?”

Shraffe speaks out loud, “I am gathering all waifu!”

“Wa-“ Ishtar is now really confused, “wai…fu?”

Never has she heard of such word. What on earth is waifu? Why is that word strangely disturbing her body?

Gilgamesh snickers, “There’s no need for bloodshed for that stupid desire of yours! Fine, you can take all the women you want!”

Both Ishtar and Siduri quickly turn toward him in shock, seeing a grin on his face, “But, you will have to show how far you will go to obtain that desire of yours.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With that, the two kings are now standing against each other, standing inside an arena as all eyes are now looking at the two.

Leliana and her army are sitting at where the king is supposed to sit at, whereas Ishtar, Siduri and Babylonian solders are watching them intently.

Ishtar turns to look at the queen, “You should start praying for your king’s safety as of now. You should know that before he is the Wise King of Uruk, Gilgamesh was known as the King of Heroes, and that title has a reason for that.”

The green-haired queen scoffs at her, “His Archer self is barely heroic, and he dare call himself that? My husband may not have a fancy title of his own, but you can bet that there is no way Caster can defeat him that easily.”

On the arena, Gil swings his axe around, calling out to him, “Where is your armor, King of Ruby Luxuria? Are you looking down onto me?”

“What about you?” Shraffe aims his blade toward the man, “Why aren’t you unseal your treasury? Aren’t you the one who look down at me?”

“My treasury is not for a mongrel like you.”

“Then my armor is not for a mongrel like you.”

The King of Heroes chuckles, holding a golden book with him, “Very well, then. I shall force you to bring out your full potential!”

Golden swirling patterns appear before him, with golden projectiles shot out of them rapidly, as if he just used a magical minigun.

In order to lose (most of) his massive arrogance and becoming a king his people deserve, Gilgamesh has decided that it is best to seal of his treasury of godammn weapons and use only few of them at times.

It seems that not flaunting his ability to open up Gate of Babylon all over the place do helps him mentally.

But that does not mean he is that easy of a person. Gilgamesh is already good at fighting from the beginning of his age.

All this time, he simply uses his treasury freely as he sees no reason to exhaust himself against any enemies. He is one of the strongest one after all.

But now he is willingly to hurt himself if it means his people is saved. He is a king after all. He did not intend to hurt them any further.

And this is what he is doing as of now.

With no intention of handing over his citizens, especially the women, AUO strikes down his enemies with rapid fire from his treasury, not letting the guy do the first strike.

He sees how the other king repeatedly swings his sword around, deflecting all oncoming projectiles as the attacks are getting faster and faster.

“Man, you are getting annoying now,” Shraffe exclaims, having his sword glows and throws a huge windy wave that brushes off all projectiles off course, landing somewhere around the arena.

Now that there is an opening between them, he wastes no chance as he charges forward, running forward with the two kings clashing onto each other, hitting off.

Gil snickers at his attempt to cut him down, “I believe this is not much or a proof of your worth.”

Without him knowing, more golden ripples appear behind Shraffe, with poles moving out of them, charging up electricity and shooting him with a massive shock.

The other king grunts out loud, hurting by the current created by the wise king, but he stands still as he now turning toward the ripple.

Gilgamesh now stares at him in amaze. A normal human such as him should not be able to withstand an attack like that. But he did the unthinkable.

He did something more unthinkable when he grabs one of the poles and pull it out of the golden king’s treasury, throwing the pole toward him, forcing him to jump off away from stray lightning.

“You reminded me of a certain mad dog,” Gilgamesh grins, giving off the opposite feeling of what a smile could have shown, “You are pissing me off now.”

Shraffe struggles to stand up, feeling a bit dizzy from the lightning, not realizing more projectiles to shoot out toward him.

But then the arrows stop moving forward, instead turning back toward its owner and attack him, only to be thrown off by his axe.

The golden king glares at him, “And what is your trick now?”

Shraffe mutters, “I am no ordinary human, if that is on your mind as of now. My kind have involved with so many of that you called ‘moonlit world’ that they eventually adapted themselves, and I am included. You have just never seen one such as me before.”

He is now free of dizziness, standing up tall before his opponent, “Let me tell you of my ability as an offering. My body is able to create a flow of energy called Zero Particle. It is a bacterium that can reproduce itself over and over even after being depleted to a simple grain of atom. My generation lives on this energy without even knowing who created them.”

“I made these particles, and as such I can control some of their movements. The moment I touched your poles, I’ve implanted some of them into your treasury. It’s easy to say that your attacks won’t be as effective as it is before.”

“Owh, really?” more ripples appear before Gilgamesh as he now steps forward, “What an interesting fellow you are.”

The two are now ready for their next round but then all eyes notice of mud flying all around the arena ground, with a legion-like voice screaming out, “aaaaaaaaaaaa!”

All eyes are now turning to see a white-haired figure with huge curve horns on her head, standing with the end of her legs being swallowed by the same mud.

Ishtar stands up in shock, “T-Tiamat!? But how!?”

Gilgamesh glares at this figure, turning toward her and now aiming his gates toward her instead, “You beast, how dare you still breathing in my very own kingdom?”

Tiamat, the primordial goddess and a threat of humanity. She appears in Babylon before, possessing a Servant beforehand as she and her consort/son Kingu started their invasion on this land before. She is an immortal one that it took a sacrifice of another goddess and a help of a Grand Servant that she is finally killable.

Still, the word killable isn’t affecting her as much that even Gilgamesh needs to sacrifice himself and summon his Archer self to even has a chance of defeating her.

When the kingdom is sucked in by a strange vortex, her remain may have been sucked in as well. This may have been the reason why Siduri, who is supposedly dead before, is now standing and still alive. This may have been because she is still alive.

Or probably the author’s fault for forgetting that fact till half way into the writing.

Siduri mutters, “It appears she is as big as a human is. But I believe we shouldn’t underestimate her ability.”

The goddess of war nods, “Chief priestess is correct. Who knows how much power this creature still has in that form.”

But then Leliana stands up, snickers at her, “Then you can go and play safe. I prefer to join my beloved in this fight.”

“W-wai-“ screams the goddess, seeing the queen simply jumps off from the seat, now joining her husband, standing beside as the two nod at each other, having some form of agreement with each other.

The golden bracelet appears to be shining brightly around Shraffe’s hand as he now pulls his hand upward, close to him, “Do you really wish to see my armor, Wise King of Uruk? Then you have my second offering.”

Shraffe swipes an invisible object across the top of his bracelet, onto a circular slot as the ball inside spins around wildly.

Leliana moves her hand to the right, having a green tablet the size of her palm appears midair as she grabs it, pulling it to the left along with some green strings that are ripped off from it forcefully with that movement.

**“Zero Henshin!”**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now, you have reached to the point of the story where you finally wondering “what kind of heroes the world of Zeroes have again?”

Or maybe you already did? Maybe you were reading this story in hope that the author finally answers that question.

Or maybe that thought didn’t cross your mind? You read this with cringe on your face, telling to yourself that “Shots Fiyerd” by Lost Pause is less cringy than this story. But you read anyway because your friend dared you to read this chapter till the end.

But I am going to tell you the answer anyway.

Back in the world of Zeroes, it seems to be a trend that all heroes are to wear armored clothing with mask in order to hide their identities and not having wardrobe malfunction/free fanservice all the time.

It is also seems to be looking cool at times.

Some of those heroes you know called themselves Kamen Rider.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back to the story, the king and queen of Ruby Luxuria find themselves wearing their armored clothing in a series of cool-looking imageries.

Leliana has green threads all around her appearing, connected to nowhere and getting ripped off as well, leaving her with dark green clothing with black suit inside, looking like a fox mask with sleek eagle armor on her body, even having small claws on her gauntlets. There’s even flipped wings on her back.

In this form, she is better known as Saberleaf, the Gatekeeper of the Void.

Shraffe has golden circle appears before him, cracking like a mirror that springs up armors onto him, attaching onto his person and leaving him with a suit that looks like a golden knight with jagged cyan visors.

In this form, he is better known as Marzonn Zero, the Golden Knight.

The two are not supposed to wear their armors back on. It is an oath they privately made for themselves when the final battle with the different dimensional alien invaders ended.

Them and their team has decided to stop being heroes and start living for themselves in a different manner, get married, make babies and grow them up with full attention of love.

It is what they supposed to do, not knowing that their world was dying at that time.

In short, none of them wish to use this form again.

Unfortunately this is what they had to do as of now…

“Aaaaa – AAAAA – aaaaaaa!!!”

The audiences felt their energies escape them. Some of them are getting sleepier and some of them are already fainted.

“Fool!” Gilgamesh screams out at the other king, “Do you really think that armor of yours can even scratch the primordial goddess!?”

Shraffe snickers, slowly turning his head, staring at the demi-god behind him, “Have you ever wonder why your Sha Nagba Imuru are limited here, or how much have been concealed before you?”

Gilgamesh is startled by his words, not realizing that the two are now walking toward Tiamat.

Tiamat lets out her singing scream, now shooting red lasers toward them.

Shraffe opens up his hand, letting out numerous sparks of gold-like smoke before them, with the laser goes into the smoke and surprisingly shooting upward into the sky.

Those smokes are compressed Zero Particles, stored within his bracelet and can be released for limited manipulation of his surroundings. It took tons of it just to move the fast-moving laser away from everyone.

The goddess is taken aback by this. Her words may have been nothing but musical nonsense, but her face clearly shows this surprising turn of event.

She sings some more, having darkness moving forward toward them instead.

Leliana steps forward, standing in front of her husband as a pair of green wings open up behind her. The air before her started to distort as if mirrors are being slanted and cracks.

The darkness that approaches her disappears upon contact, having the darkness striking them no more.

This is one of the abilities Saberleaf acquired in her life; the ability to send anything that was entrapped by the dimensional crack toward elsewhere. Who knows where that darkness gone to? Unfortunately it can only be used on non-living things. Fortunately the darkness is not one of them.

The two now runs closer to her, alerting her as she goes to sings again, shooting more lasers toward them.

The two now split up, with Marzonn moving to the left and Saberleaf to the right.

Shraffe reaches the wall of the arena and turns to shoot her with his own, smaller laser, distracting her toward him as he runs forward, dodging her bigger lasers.

At the same time, Saberleaf pulls out a grappling hook and starts swinging toward her, hitting her from behind.

These attacks, however, do not hurt her. It simply pulls her attention toward the two.

But now Tiamat is confused. Who should she attack first?

Nah, just attack both at once.

With another song, both sides are now at the receiving end of the lasers. Except the lasers now being reflected with the same trap used by Leliana, moving back at her and hitting her with full force.

Now she felt hurt.

“Let’s finish her off!” Shraffe instructs his wife, now moving fast and close to her.

He charges up his fist, having his left hand covered in sparkling golden radiance, as he jumps forward, throwing a punch straight into her gut, with the resulting impact seemingly shows to have a loud boom accompanied with a dissipating wave moving away from the fist.

Tiamat is quickly being left there by him, kneeling as she felt an immense pain on her stomach. But then something pushes her from upward, making her lies face first

Leliana just conjures a greenish hexagonal barrier on top of her, pushing her as she struggles, keep on singing/screaming.

Her eyes are now staring at him, seeing him getting closer to her.

For the first time in her life, she felt powerless before him. Is it because she is yet to reach for most powerful form? The Femme Fatale is quite a disadvantageous when there’s no Lahmu around to back her up.

Of maybe this man just punched her so hard, she actually feels pain.

Gilgamesh and Ishtar now step forward, looking at the downed goddess as the former calls them out, “You are quite a luck young man to even hurt her with your powerful reinforced punch. But it seems you couldn’t always maintain the same fist.”

Shraffe pulls his hand close to him, now seeing the light disappears, “That was my strongest attack in this form.”

“This form?” the wording interests him.

“I have a form capable of tearing apart a barrier between worlds. I simply chose not to use it, just like your Ea.”

The demigod snickers, “But what now? Why aren’t you finish her off? She is as dangerous as she could get.”

“Really?” Shraffe loses his armor, now glaring at the king, “Did you forget what I said before? I am going to gather all waifu. A threat to the world or not, a waifu is still a waifu.”

Suddenly the golden king burst into laughter after some time of silence among them.

Ishtar looks at both of them, utterly confused before finally getting his words, “WHAT!? Human, you are crazy! You are not telling me that you are making this threat of humanity your… your harem!?”

Leliana loses her armor as well, making the wall disappears.

Tiamat slowly pushes herself up, reaching for Shraffe’s hand as she now stands beside him. Her eyes couldn’t believe what she just heard.

This man dared to even take her in as his… em…. Waifu?

She has no idea what this “waifu” means, but she can be sure it sounds like he is taking her as his lover; concubine if he may do so…

Is this person crazy?

Shraffe turns toward the goddess that can talk, “Look at her. She’s cute, sexy, lovely; definitely a waifu material.”

“A-ARE YOU AN IDIOT!?”

Gilgamesh can’t stop laughing with Ishtar now shaking him hard, “DON’T LAUGH, YOU IDIOT! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE KNOWS WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF WE LET HER WALK AROUND THE PLACE FREELY!!”

Tiamat keeps on staring at him. She is still puzzling at his words.

She is… cute? Sexy? Lovely? She could not comprehend everything of what he just said.

The golden finally stops laughing, as he now speaks up, “Interesting, human! Your desire is very interesting to me! Never have I seen a human, after seeing how dangerous an enemy is, still wants to make her his.”

“You know what, take my country.”

“WH-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!!!!”

That is the scream of all words.

AUO now points his finger toward the other guy, “You are right, King Shraffe. My eyes could not see or predict the future, and I intend to follow this through. But mark my words; failure to claim your wish and Babylon is mine once again.”

Shraffe scoffs at his words, “Sorry, but I don’t give back what’s now mine.”

Leliana turns toward her beloved, “So, what now? Who will you take?”

“What are you two talking about now?” Ishtar questions her sudden question.

She turns toward her, “His isn’t simply putting his penis for all to see.”

Shraffe continues the explanation, “I simply take few from one kingdom as I goes on conquering others. That is my goal in the first place after all.”

He then looks around, now seeing Siduri, “The chief priestess will be a great woman to me, but I don’t think anyone else can put Gil into his place.”

His eyes slowly moving toward the other girl in that place, “Then, Ishtar should be mine as well.”

“Wh-wh-“

Before she could even speak, she is pushed downward by one of Ruby Luxurian soldiers, who subdued her hands and push her onto her knees, “You heard the king. You shall be serving him tonight.”

“M-Me!?”

And thus, the conquest for waifu begins…

At that very moment, all locations heard of him, and all decided that he is a big threat that needs to be put down immediately.

And so, all are now coming toward Babylon, intending to stop the advancement of Ruby Luxuria.

And the closest one among them are Clock Tower and Ylisse…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[A night before meeting]

Both Shraffe and Leliana are sleeping on a bed, covered with only a blanket over them.

There is also another female beside him’ a blue-haired girl who is sleeping soundly.

We will talk about her later.

Shraffe suddenly speaks up, breaking the silence, “Sorry if I had to do this…”

Leliana pulls her head toward him, “Do what?”

“Getting other women under me.”

“It had to be done. It’s the only way that could save us. We need to summon the Ultimate Waifu, but we need certain waifu standing in one place altogether. That is why we starting this conquest.”

“But…” the king seems hesitant, “I’m scared… There are too many women… I’m really scared…”

“Don’t worry, honey,” Hathway turns to hug him, “You can do this. You don’t need to sleep with them. You only need to capture the waifu…”

“Yeah… we should really find the Ultimate Waifu as fast as we could…”


End file.
